All I want for Christmas is you
by coralie.bayen
Summary: Megan est seule pour Noël, quelle va être sa réaction face au cadeau que Lacey lui a offert. (2 ou 3 chapitres)


Je suis enroulé dans mon plaid dans mon fauteuil, un verre de vin à la main, un livre dans l'autre. Mes yeux s'égarent de temps en temps vers la grande fenêtre où un spectacle incroyable se déroule. Le feu de Noël. Je souris, cette année, j'étais seule. Mais ça n'enlevait pas la magie de cette nuit. Un appel. Lacey.

"Tout va bien Lacey?

-JOYEUX NOEL MAMAN!

-Merci Lac', à toi aussi.

-Tu ne t'ennuis pas trop?

-Non..

-Maman!

-Bon d'accord, un peu quand même

-Alors j'espère que ton cadeau te plaira bisous je t'aime!"

J'eût à peine le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà raccroché. Mais de quoi parlait-elle? Son cadeau me plairait parce que je m'ennui? Je n'y comprends rien, je finirais par savoir. Je me remets dans la lecture de mon livre et prends une gorgée de vin. Quand j'entendis toquer. C'était probablement un voisin, sinon la personne aurait sonné à l'interphone. Je me délivre du plaid, et me lève. Je marche jusqu'à la porte et ouvre. Quelle surprise quand je vis Kate, bonnet sur la tête, emmitouflé dans son écharpe, son gros manteau sur le dos, bouteille de champagne à la main avec un sourire timide mais plein d'assurance.

"Kate?

-Et oui c'est moi!

-Mais..

-C'est Lacey, je n'y suis absolument pour rien! Elle m'a chargé d'une mission et me voilà.

-Lacey? Une mission?

-Vous voulez qu'on continu de disctuter sur le palier?

-Non non entrez!"

Je la débarasse de ses affaires et l'invite à s'installer sur le canapé. Je lui sers un verre de vin et part m'installer près d'elle, genoux remonté sous la poitrine. Elle adopte la même position que moi et boit une gorgée du breuvage rouge que je viens de lui servir. Elle se lèche les lèvres et une étrange sensation se développe dans mon bas ventre. Mes doigts se crispent sur mon verre, une chaleur parcoure mon corps. Je me surprend à l'observer minutieusement, je décortique chaque partie de son corps. Elle a une jolie robe blanche, manches et dessus de la poitrine en dentelle, et le reste blanc/doré.

"Megan? Vous m'écoutez?"

Je sors de ma contemplation et lui répond par un sourire, malheureusement, ça n'a pas l'air de la convaincre.

"Désolé j'étais dans mes pensées, vous disiez?

-Je vous racontais la raison pour la quelle j'étais là.

-Hm?

-Lacey m'a appelé il y a une semaine environ en me demandant de lui rendre un service, sachant que vous seriez seule ce soir et, je cite ses mots, "nous savons aussi bien l'une que l'autre qu'elle vous apprécie et que c'est réciproque", alors me voilà. Et la mission, c'était de vous divertir, en quelques sortes.

-Vous n'étiez pas obligé vous savez. Je doute qu'elle vous ait mis le couteau sous la gorge."

Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage, pensant lui faire avoué qu'elle voulait juste passé du temps avec sa collègue préféré, je fut étonné de la suite.

"C'est là que vous vous trompez, si je ne venais pas, elle refusait de partir a son voyage avec son père. Je n'aurais pas voulut l'empêcher de partir.

-Elle est maligne. Mais elle est partit hier, vous auriez pût rester chez vous, enfin ne vous vexez pas, votre présence ne me dérange pas hein c'est pas ce que je veux dire.."

Je l'entends rire, je lève le sourcil signe de mon incompréhension.

"Je ne suis pas véxé Megan, je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. Mais je lui ai promis et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

-Ca n'est pas drôle !

-Mais il est rare de vous voir bafouiller de cette façon face à moi, vous qui êtes pleine d'assurance!"

Je me mis à rire, il est vrai que la situation était risible. Je ne comprends pas comment j'avais pût perdre tout mes moyens de cette façon.

"Et donc, quelle est la suite du plan?

-Et bien tout d'abord vous allez m'enlevez ça.."

Elle montre mon pyjama avec une expression sur son visage qui en dit long sur sa pensée. Il est vrai que j'étais loin d'être sexy. Je fis mine d'être véxé.

"Quoi? Vous ne me trouvé pas sexy dans cette tenue?"

Je tourna sur moi même une fois que je fûs levé. Je la vit se mordre la lèvre.

PDV KATE

"Hmm, disons que pour Noël au restaurant, c'est pas forcément très chic"

Je me mords la lèvre de nouveau, elle est en tenue moulante, certes pas approprié à la soirée mais elle reste tout de même sexy. Je sens son regard sur moi et je vois son sourire vainqueur. M'a-t-elle vue me mordre la lèvre? C'est gênant comme situation, mais amusant tout de même.

"Restaurant alors?

-C'est censée être une surprise alors faites comme si vous n'aviez pas entendu"

Je la vois rire.

"Très bien chef! Alors que dois-je faire?

-Enfilez une robe, chic de préférence, coiffez vous et maquillez vous, on dirait que vous venez de vous réveiller!

-A ce point là?

-Et oui, vous savez à votre âge on ne se préserve plus trop!

-J'ai 34 ans Kate pas 75 hein! Robe chic d'accord je vais me préparer.

-Appelez moi quand vous êtes prête!"

Tandis qu'elle se prépare, je m'autorise à allumer la télé. Un film de Noël, pas étonnant, il n'y a que ça. Je ne vois pas le temps passé et je sursaute quand Megan m'appelle. J'entre alors dans la salle de bain et..WHOA! Je suis bouche bée. Ses cheveux sont relevé en un chignon décoiffé dont elle à laissé quelques mèches s'échappée qu'elle a ensuite bouclés. Elle a une robe noir décolleté parsemé de perles sur les épaules, lui arrivant au dessus du genoux. Elle est resplendissante, elle s'est légèrement maquillé. Et elle s'est parfumé, une odeur fruite se répend dans la salle de bain.

"Vous êtes..

-Magnifique, je sais on me le dit souvent!"

Sa remarque me fit rire et permit de détendre l'atmosphère.

"Ca sera encore mieux avec.."

Je me place derrière elle et sort un collier de ma poche que je lui met autour du cou.

"..ça. Cadeau de Lacey"

Je la vois prendre le pendantif dans ses mains et le triturer. Elle sourit, elle se tourne vers moi et me prends dans ses bras. Je réponds à son étreinte et on se sépare.

"Merci!"

Je lui souris et lui conseille d'appeler Lacey avant que l'on parte. Je repars dans le salon afin de lui laisser un minimum d'intimité. Je suis encore toute retournée par cette élan d'affection dont elle a fait part. D'étrange sensation ce sont répandue dans mon corps toute entier, et une chaleur agréable avait empli mon bas ventre. Bien sûr que je savais ce qu'il se passait mais ça n'était pas possible.

PDV MEGAN

Je prend mon téléphone et compose le numéro de Lacey. J'entendis toute la surprise de sa voix.

"Maman? Je n'attendais pas ton appel si tôt!

-Je voulais te remercier, pour tout.

-Joyeux Noël Maman.

-Joyeux Noël Lacey"

Je raccroche et essuis une larme qui menaçait de couler, ça n'est pas le moment de pleurer. Je vais passer une bonne soirée. Je rejoins Kate dans le salon et lui signale que je suis prête. Nous éteignons tout, mettons nos blousons et elle m'invita à monter dans sa voiture. Elle se mit au volant et nous partions. La radio en route, j'entendis fredonner Kate.

"All I want for christmas..

Je la regarda et finis sa phrase, pleins de sous entendus.

-..is youuuu"

Elle tourne furtivement la tête vers moi et me souris. Nous continuons de chanter et le trajet parût moins long. Nous nous garons sur le parking du restaurant le plus réputé de la ville.

"Vous êtes sûr qu'elle avait prévu cette soirée depuis 1 semaine? _je souris _

-Je suis tenus au secret !"

Je ris et elle me sourit. Nous entrons dans le restaurant. Un seveur nous accueille et nous conduit à notre table. Un peu éloigné de tous, nous nous installons et nous nous défaisons de nos manteaux.

"Vous me cachez encore beaucoup de choses Kate?

-Vous verrez tout ça par vous même! Je n'ai le droit de rien dire.

-Je n'aime pas les surprises!

-Jusqu'à présent, ça a plutôt l'air de vous faire plaisir"

Je lève les mains et plaide coupable ce qui provoque son rire. Il est magique, parfait, envoutant. Les étranges sensations de tout à l'heure réapparaissent et me font me sentir encore mieux, bien que cela me fasse peur. Tout au long du repas nous avons échanger des regards et des sourires aguicheurs. De temps à autres nos mains se frolaient provoquant de nombreuses sensations dans mon bas ventre. Puis son pied s'était malencontreusement retrouvé à caresser mes jambes de temps à autres. Ce qui, je vois l'avouer, m'avais fait pas mal d'effet. Ma gorge s'était asséchée et je dut boire mon verre d'eau d'une traîte. Son sourire s'était agrandis, était-elle consciente de la torture que c'était? Je me vengerais. Avant de sortir du restaurant, nous nous arrêtons au bar afin de régler la note. J'enfile mon manteau, et me met derrière Kate afin de le lui enfiler. J'en profite pour carresser ses bras. Puis je repasse devant elle et je ferme son manteau. Elle me souris et elle me paraît troublé. Je me tourne vers le caissier, et ça me donne une idée. Je me penche vers l'oreille de Kate.

"Tu veux rire?

-Hm?"

Je lui prends la main ce qui me provoque une tonnes de frissons. Puis je regarde le serveur.

"Nous allons nous marier bientôt, c'était notre dernière soirée en tant que fiancée, comme elle est enceinte, je dois doublement m'occuper d'elle. La pauvre ne peut plus se débrouiller seule."

Au regard que Kate me lance, je ne peut m'empêcher d'étouffer un rire. Je dois rester crédible.

"C'est vrai? Félicitation! Je vous offre une coupe de champagne!"

Nous buvons, remercions le serveur et sortons mains dans la main. Une fois à l'extérieur, je lui lâche la main et elle se tourne vers moi.

"Enceinte? Moi? Vraiment?

-Quand on me cherche on me trouve !"

Je lui souris et lui fait un clin d'oeil, je pense qu'elle a comprit que je faisais référence à ses malencontreuses caresses sous la table. Elle rit et nous reprennons la voiture.

"Où allons nous maintenant?

-Au parc"

Je tente d'en savoir plus mais c'est peine perdue, elle ne dit plus rien et reste concentré sur la route. A un feu rouge, je décide de m'amuser un peu et pose ma main sur jambe. Je sens son corps se tendre sous mes mains. Je lui carresse la jambe quelques secondes avant de reposer ma main sur mes genoux. Je sens son regard insistant, je risque de regretter mon geste.

"Vous allez le regretter Megan, vous avez déclaré la guerre"

Je ris et elle rit aussi.

PDV KATE

Elle me rend folle, qui eût cru que Megan me ferait autant d'effet? Elle m'avait fait amèrement regretter le moment au restaurant. Je dois trouver un moyen de me "venger". Elle ne se rend pas compte de l'état dans lequel elle me met. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça. Nous marchons dans le parc et nous installons sur un banc. Je me lève et part acheter deux chocolat bien chaud. Je lui tends le sien et elle me remercie d'un sourire. Elle prend une gorgée de son breuvage et un gémissement de satisfaction s'échappe de ses lèvres me provoquand des frissons. Je prends une gorgée de mon chocolat et repense à avant. Quand on ne s'aimait pas, qu'on ne se parlait pas. Les choses ont bien changer depuis. Nous sommes devenus amie, nous rions ensembles, nous passons même un Noël ensemble. Megan me coupe dans mes pensées.

"A quoi pensez-vous?

-A Todd."

Je vis son sourire s'effacer. D'accord, bravo Kate, en deux mots tu a tout gâché.

"Enfin, je pense à Todd parce que je pense à notre relation à vous et moi qui a mal commencé et je voulais m'excuser."

J'ai débité cette phrase à une telle vitesse que moi même je m'étonne. Son sourire réapparaît plus ou moins. Je la vois s'approcher de moi et elle dépose un bisous sur ma joue.

"Vous étiez déjà pardonné"

Je lui souris. Elle se force à me sourire bien que je sache qu'elle se sent mal à ce moment là. C'est à mon tour de m'approcher d'elle et passe mon bras sur ses épaules afin de la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter, je sais que c'est pas un moment facile de sa vie mais il était existencielle que je m'excuse.

"Je suis tout de même désolé, vraiment"

Je dépose un baiser sur son crâne et nous restons comme ça quelques minutes. Puis je l'invite à se lever et nous marchons en direction du marché de Noël où se trouve des stands de jeu, de déco de Noël..

"Le tir à la carabine! Venez on y va!"

Elle me prend par la main et me tire à travers la foule avant de s'arrêter face au stand, elle paye et tire sur tout les ballons en 3 balles. Elle me regarde avec un sourire sur les lèvres, elle choisit un gros nounours qui tient un coeur dans ses mains avec écrit "I love you", elle me le tend et dépose un bisous sur le coin de mes lèvres.

"C'est à mon tour de vous offrir un cadeau"

Je la remercie et lui prends la main de ma main libre. Nous arpentons les différentes rues du marché et profitons de la soirée. Nous sommes restés main dans la main tout le long de la promenade. Nous nous sommes arrêtés à un stand de confiserie et avons partagé une barbapapa. Megan est une vrai enfant, je la vit prendre un morceau de barbapapa qu'elle a utilisé pour se faire une fausse moustache. Je me mit à rire à pleins poumons. Elle rit aussi avant de manger le morceau de barbapapa. Puis elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres afin d'effacer toute trace de sucre. Elle avait l'air d'une enfant, elle était vraiment craquante. Je découvrais une nouvelle facette de Megan et je ne pût m'empêcher de rire un peu plus fort.

PDV MEGAN

Cette soirée est vraiment magique, l'entendre rire est magique, être avec elle est magique. Ce genre de moments m'avaient manqué. Je me sentais sereine, heureuse. Et ça n'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps.

"Merci.

-Pour?

-Cette soirée."

Elle me sourit, je dépose un bisous sur sa joue et nous continuons d'explorer le marché. Puis nous retournons à la voiture. Puis nous nous arrêtons de nouveau. Je me souviens de ce pont! Un soir, alors que je ne me sentais pas bien, Kate m'avais rejoint et nous avions bavardé un long moment avant qu'elle me raccompagne chez moi. Je la regarde, des étoiles dans les yeux, des papillons dans le ventre. Je la sens me prendre la main et nous marchons sur le pont, nous nous arrêtons. Nous discutons de tout et de rien.

"C'était notre dernier arrêt!

-Nous dormons là?!

Elle rit.

-Non, après nous rentrons chez vous, et je suis dans l'obligation de vous porter compagnie jusque demain.

-Intéressant tout ça! J'espère que vous aimez les films de Noël parce que nous allons regarder que ça!

-J'aime beaucoup oui!"

Nous restons encore quelques minutes puis nous regagnons la voiture. Après de longues minutes, nous regagnons mon appartement. Que c'est bon de retrouver la chaleur! Nous nous débarassons de nos manteaux, nos écharpes, nos bonnets et nos chaussures puis nous nous installons dans le canapé, je déplis le plaid et l'installe sur nos jambes. J'allume la télé et tombe sur un film de Noël qui vient tout juste de commencer. Je regarde Kate quelques instants et hésite à m'installer contre elle, lit-elle dans mes pensées? Elle me prend par la taille et m'attire contre elle. Je pose alors ma tête sur son épaule et nous regardons les films de Noël quand vient le décompte de minuit.

_"5..4..3..2..1.."_

"Joyeux Noël Megan!

-Joyeux Noël Kate!"

Je la regarde dans les yeux, ses yeux électriques. Je regarde sa bouche, je me mords la lèvre inférieur. Je m'approche d'elle et après un ultime regard, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.


End file.
